


Meeting Jonah

by RTLUV



Series: Daddy, Papa, and Babies? [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV





	Meeting Jonah

-Jay-

  
It all started at dinner last night.

  
~Flashback~

  
I watch as Daddy clears his plate in the sink. "Jay we need to speak, me you and Papa" I look up at him. "Why?" Papa looks at me "Well Jay we are adopting another little boy" i smile widely to him. "REALLY? Whats his name? Is he nice? How old is he? Does he know he gots a big brother? Or am i a little brother to him?" I hade a million questions to ask. They both laugh. "Jay honey, his name is Jonah, we think he is sweet, he is two, and yes you are his big brother." I hug Daddy tightly "YAY, when can i meet him?!!" Papa gets up and ruffles my hair as Daddy holds me in his arms. "Tomorrow bud"

~Flashback over~

Im so happy to meet little Jonah, he will be the best little brother ever! And me an him are gonna be best friends and we will play together and it will be so fun. And Daddy an Papa will love us both....will they? They might not want two little kids...."Daddy?" He picks me up and kisses the top of my head."What's up my little pumpkin?" "Do you an Papa still love me even doe there is another baby?" He smiles "Of course bud your our little boy, and so is your brother. We love you both very much" "IM HOME!" We hear Papa's voice call from the front door. I squeal delightedly. "Papa is home, Daddy!

-James-

I set down Jay and he sprints out of the room to Seth. I follow him and see Jonah in Seth's arms happily looking down at Jay. "Who that?" Jonah points down at Jay who is jumping up and down excitedly. "That's your big brother Jonah" i take him from Seth's arm and kiss the top of his head. In turn Seth picks up Jay and kisses his cheek. "So Daddy should we set these two down to get to know eachother?" I look at Seth "Sure Papa" i smile and walk to the couch and set Jonah down. Seth follows me and sets Jay down next to him. "Have fun you two" i call as me and Seth leave the room. I kiss Seth happily "I love you so much" he kisses back a bit roughly "I love you more" he smirks and chuckles. I walk into the kitchen and start making dinner, macaroni and cheese with garlic bread.

-Jay-

I look at Jonah who frowns as Daddy and Papa leave the room. "Where they go?" He turns and looks sadly at me. "Daddy and Papa left to talk bout grown up stuff." I smile at him and he smiles back slightly. "You big brover?" I smile "Uh huh, im Jay" "Hai Jay" he hugs me and cuddles into me. "You yike me?" I nod quickly "Uh huh, i love you lots cause your my little brother and im gonna take care of you forever." Jonah climbes onto my lap "You wear diapee?" I shake my head "Nope im a big boy, Daddy says so" "I a baby" Jonah pokes his diaper and i hear it crinkle slightly. I giggle at that "Your funny" he sticks his tongue out "Yea i am" i hug him tightly and he hugs me back.

-Seth-

i come back into the room to see Jonah cuddled into Jay while sitting on his lap and Jay hugging him. I smile at them "Jonah want to see your room?" He sits up and looks at me "I sweep wif brover" i chuckle "Yea you do, you have the same room as him" he smiles and holds his arms at me "Wanna see!" "Jeez i have two bossy little boys now" i kiss the top of his head and carry him to his and Jay's room. The light blue door has 'Jay and Jonah's room' painted onto it. I take him into it and Jay quickly follows us in. Jay runs and jumps onto his bed "Careful Jay" i say as he sits on his bed. "This is my bed Jonah, you can sleep on it if you have a nightmare or somefin" then he points to the bed opposite of his. "That one is yours, mine is red and black yours is blue and black" Jonah nods athim devouring   the information with much interest for what his brother has to say.  "Jonah you gots that drawer on your side of the room is filled wif lots of clothes, and your toys are in that chest. Mine are on my side but we can shawe if you want." I smile at Jay, he is such a good boy and an amazing big brother. I pick up Jay with my other arm. "Daddy should be done with dinner by now boys." I carry them to the kitchen and set Jay In his chair and Jonah in his high chair. "Why dis chawe?" "Because your a little shorty Jonah" he smiles at me "Okay Papa" i smile widely he called me Papa. James sets down their plates in front of them. "Who wants juice?" He asks them both "I want fruit punch Daddy" Jay tells him. Jonah cocks his head at James "What kind?" James pets his hair slowly. "Well Jonah there is apple--" Jonah quickly cuts him off "Want that!" James laughs "Okay the baby likes apple juice i see" he pours them both their sippy cups of juice. "There you two go."

-Jonah-

I look at Jay as he eats all his food and stands up " Can i go play now?" He asks and Daddy quickly shoos him into the living room. I watch him go and stretch to see him play with blocks. "I wanna pway wif Jay" Daddy smiles at me "Eat your noms first." "Okay Dada" i eat lots of my food and ask again. "Okay little boy" Daddy gets me outta my chair and lets me go play with Jay. 


End file.
